bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Can't Be Friends?
Why Can't Be Friends? is the 38th episode of Season 4, 158th episode overall. Plot Welcome, What's That Smell? and Tutter's New Cap Why Can't Be Friends? The word "Making Friends" shows up on-screen. Snow Bear's Broken Leg and Clean Up the House After the real kids segment, Bear reminds that "you guys make a lot of friends" near you. When he overhears Ojo arguing over Treelo who won't share with a snow bear, Ojo called up to Bear that Snow Bear had a broken leg. With the help of Jacques (who is playing doctor), he repairs his leg with a strong piece of tape. When Ojo is having a moment over Snow Bear, a bowl of onions is shown on the counter. "Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?" Ojo asked. Jacques has a problem solved: "There is a bowl with half chopped onions in the kitchen, Ojo. I can only keep that for later." Bear told Jacques about Tutter's cap and Snow Bear's leg, he turns out Ojo has a bag of ice to help keep Snow Bear from ripping his leg apart. "That won't help, Ojo. It appears that Christine left a bowl of onions on the kitchen counter when some of us has to be very hungry." When Ojo spots at a bowl of onions moved at the table, he shouts "Wha-- Would you get out of there?" Bear told Ojo that fighting does not make you a lot better, but cleaning up the house might feel better. Treelo's Flashback After the song "Clean Up the House" is played, Treelo decides to ask Bear about the day Snow Bear is invented at the workshop. A cartoon thought cloud appears above Bear. A thinking cloud shows a machine inventing the Snow Bear in the first 50 years. The flashback ends and Bear said that is how Snow Bear first invented it in 1925. "A little bit of inventing, eh? I got some thinking to do, Bear." Another flashback shows the everything grabber, Tutter's pogo stick, and finally...Pip and Pop's catapult. Jacques enters, crying. "Doc Owl is not my friend anymore!" Bear is shocked. He turns to the camera and claims "Jacques is having a moment. Let's just put the bowl of onions to make Jacques feel better. Cut to Bear bringing a bowl of onions on the couch right next to Jacques. Jacques sees this and shouts "Hey!" and Bear told Jacques that this bowl of onions might want to feel better about it. Suddenly, this made the bowl of onions frighten Jacques away and storms out the back door. "I guess I didn't see that coming." Then Treelo bids Bear bye. Shadow's Story Friends Forever Luna Thinks of Being Friends Night rolls in and Bear said Luna wants to hear all about it. Songs *Why Can't Be Friends? (Score by Jared Faber, Songs by Bobby Lopez and Andrew Wyatt, and Score by Kristen Anderson and Joanne Bogart) *Clean Up the House (Songs by Peter Lurye) *Girls and Boys Come Out to Play *Friends Forever (Songs by Peter Lurye, Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) Columbia TriStar DVD Release *Bedtime Business Bear's Sense of Smell Floss Strings with Clean Teeth Credits Why Can't Be Friends? (Credits) Shadow's Appearance Living Room Wall Other Languages *Why Can't Be Friends? (Other Languages) Notes * The Ending Stock Footage is from Friends at Play. Running Gag * The running gag is when someone left a bowl of onions twice when Ojo is having a moment about Snow Bear's leg. The last one shows Bear bringing a bowl of onions to feel Jacques better, but gets frightened. Disney Junior DVD Release * Bedtime Business Quotes *Why Can't Be Friends? (Quotes) Transcript * Why Can't Be Friends (Transcript) Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 2002 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in May